Microfluidic devices are increasingly being utilized for complex chemical and biological applications, which can require connecting many different reagents, solvents, or buffers to a device. Current methods to deliver fluids to microdevices are in many cases not suitable for controlling large numbers of fluids or for maintaining constant flow rates over large delivered volumes. For example, syringe pumps are expensive, bulky, and prone to oscillations at low flow rates; integrated reservoirs have limited volume, must be incorporated into every device, and experience changes in flow rate as reservoirs drain; and horizontal reservoirs have limited fluid capacity and flow rates. Accordingly, a need exists for a new strategy and system for delivering one or more fluids to a target destination with greater controllability and stable flow rates as compared to currently known techniques and systems.